


Rewarding Achievement

by ownedbyacat



Series: Rise as One [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, army fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho's completed his basic training with the accolade of Best Recruit. Changmin thinks that deserves a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarding Achievement

The first round had been frantic. Five weeks of hunger and longing and frustration ensured that they didn't even make it out of the hallway. To be totally truthful, they'd barely made it through the front door of Changmin's apartment before heated looks had turned into a fast, heated tussle.

"When do you have to report?" Changmin gasped as he slid down the wall, flushed, dishevelled and with lips red and swollen from rough kisses.

"6am," Yunho replied, equally breathless.

He was a sight that Changmin had craved for five long weeks, newly sleek and becomingly tanned, dark eyes more expressive than ever and his gaze hot enough to burn. Changmin trailed a finger up Yunho's bare arm to the edge of the rolled-up sleeve, calculating how much time that left them. The journey back to Yangju wouldn't be a problem. He'd planned that well in advance with three different cars waiting along the route. He would see Yunho right to the gate and nobody would know. And he'd still make it to the set in time for costume and makeup.

"Best trainee award, eh? Overachiever," he teased, when he had his breath back.

Yunho shrugged. "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't won that, so don't knock it."

"Do they really make the others report right away?"

"They get six hours leave. After packing up and cleaning that's hardly enough time to leave the base and find a coffee shop."

"So you got out of cleaning duty."

"Of course."

Yunho sounded so smug that Changmin laughed. He just couldn't help himself. "Only you, Jung. Perfectionist slob that you are."

"I wanted to see you, Min-ah."

"Correction: perfectionist, sappy slob that you are…"

"I can go and find more appreciative company."

"Don't you dare." Changmin crawled the few feet that separated them and straddled Yunho's lap. "Will you get to drive a tank?"

Yunho rolled his eyes. "Tanks are too cumbersome, Minnie," he lectured. "Mechanised units are the cavalry, charging across the battlefield to wherever we're needed."

"Of course you'd choose the white knight brigade. Why am I not surprised?"

"Why should you be surprised? You know me better than anyone. I wasn't surprised when you decided to go and keep order." 

A tiny smile crinkled the corners of Yunho's eyes. One that Changmin recorded carefully and stored away… to remember later. For now, he surveyed his property thus returned to him. Yunho was thinner, no two ways around that, but it suited him surprisingly well. He looked content, too, and strangely rested and relaxed, as if he was happy in his skin and happy to be where he was.

"I miss your hair, " Changmin complained when his hands moved on familiar paths and his palms encountered nothing but hedgehog prickles.

"It'll grow back."

"I'm gonna hate having my head shaved."

Yunho slipped his hands under Changmin's shirt. Rough skin caught on Changmin's sweaty one, blunt nails scraped… and just like that the moment was real. Yunho was not a figment of Changmin's tired mind or overactive imagination. He was really, truly, actually here. 

"You hated having long hair, too," that very real Yunho reminded him gently.

"Sure. But I'll hate it more, now that I've finally found a cut I like."

Talking was overrated for a while after that. Changmin set himself to rediscover all the tiny things he remembered: the way Yunho shivered when fingertips grazed his nape, the small sounds Changmin could coax from his throat with just his lips and the odd edge of a tooth, the way Yunho's palms just fit over his hipbones and how his fingertips left bruises.

It took a lot of effort for Changmin to pull away, but there was one message he had to pass on. "I'm supposed to warn you that your first leave will be spent at a theme park… unless you feel that you're going to enjoy it, then Hojoon will make other plans. So tell him you absolutely hate spending time with me, okay?"

Yunho blinked, then he smiled and his arms tightened around Changmin's waist. "I'll do that. Believe me… I'll do that." He shifted to pull Changmin closer, tried to shed his uniform blouse at the same time and ended up banging his knee on Changmin's shoe cabinet. "Do you think we can move this party inside?" he asked with an exaggerated whine in his tone. "I haven't slept on anything remotely soft for five weeks."

"You were planning on sleeping?"


End file.
